


Just A Glitch

by Posthumous_Thoughts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posthumous_Thoughts/pseuds/Posthumous_Thoughts
Summary: Wreck It Ralph AU
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 16





	Just A Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> i. suck. at. writing. x100. will not make much sense but just needed to write this off.

"Oh, why look who it is...surprising to know you came back as promised," Hange mentioned with a bright facial expression. 

"I keep my words."

"Why don't you take a seat on the couch while I prepare some snacks...'cause the first batch of cookies I made burned."

Levi went and plunged into the soft cushion, resting his aching back. 

"How's the meeting with the commander?"

"We haven't gotten any news on the whereabouts of the damn virus."

"It's been almost a month, right?"

"It must have already laid its filthy eggs somewhere."

"By the way, what would you do if you found the place it affected?"

"Exterminate it."

This made Hange very silent for some odd reason.

"You're the one soldier tasked to do that, right?"

"Currently, I'm useless. Unless I have that single piece of information-"

"You're a lost ranger!" Hange exclaimed and burst into giggles.

"You could call it like that. Just killing time with wandering off."

"But you have a favorite stop right?"

"No."

"Come on, admit it! You like _my_ place."

" _This_ place." Levi corrected her."

"Why then?"

"It's darker than all this sugary blinding glazes and sights every corner." Levi stated partially with the truth. It was clearly obvious who he was staying for. 

* * *

1 month later...

"Erwin, you called?"

"Yes, take a seat."

"Now that we've identified game station no. 4 is the one affected by the virus, execute the final operation."

Levi was alarmed. Game station no. 4 is Hange's dimension. 

"That is all. Prepare for deployment."

"Understood."

XXX

"Wake up, Hange."

"Hm? Who...the cupcake are you?"

"It's Levi...now come on, wake up."

"Eh, that guy isn't due for another three weeks to visit, you know."

"Tch, oi-" Then all of a sudden, Levi's program took control over him. He started evacuating the residents. "Everyone to safety!" He would shout. He was leading everyone to the escape hole. He became this stone-cold soldier with a blank expression in his eyes. She watched him place the bombs in their respective places. He did not bother to acknowledge her presence. When he completed his mission, he came back to his normal state. He hated how he always switched sides with little to no control at all. He shakes off the dizziness from the immediate transfer. 

"Come on," Levi insisted pulling her hand but Hange did not move. 

"Dammit, Four-Eyes-can't you see we're in a hurry?"

"Poor eyesight remember?" Hange reminded him sarcastically with pouted lips. 

"At least the screams should be alarming enough, yeah?" He stated bitterly irritated.

She reluctantly followed him. 

He entered through the permissible portal smoothly. Mumbling some stuff. He was glad that everyone had been evacuated already. 

He felt that she was no longer holding his hand.

"Oi, what did I..."

Looking back he saw her on the other end.

"Why aren't you-"

"I can't...enter." Hange spoke before looking him in the eye. "Glitches like me stay behind, Levi."

Levi was horrified. 

"That's why your program earlier didn't recognize me."

He reached and pulled again her hand towards him in a desperate attempt to bring her on his side.

No avail. The boundary wouldn't let her through. 

He stretched out his hand and gently cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand. Hange rested her face on it.

His other hand was holding her hand loosely. 

She then did a trick to return him back to his program to do the final step which was blowing up the dimension. "Heh, sorry but you should have known glitches know a trick or two about the likes of you." 

She noticed that, despite returning to his cold-like state side with expressionless eyes-there were tears flowing. 

"It must be painful for you to blow up a world with people in it." 

Hange remembered their earlier conversation:

_"So what happens to the people living in it?"_

_"They will be rescued."_

_"Have you only ever blown worlds?"_

_"Worlds and viruses. Not people. Never people."_

"But don't worry, Levi...glitches aren't people anyways according to your program."

'But despite that, you do consider me, right?' Hange thought sadly. 

She noticed he was still holding her hand, loosely. Loosely because the trigger was there also. His two sides were fighting with each other. As a result, it left him in a frozen state. Who would have thought their final touch would end up like this. The final choice was now in the hands of a glitch.

"WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" Someone shouted. "THE GLITCH IS NOW THE ONE IN CONTROL!!!" Another screamed. Hange's ancestors were selfish people who preferred their freedom over anything else. It was to survive at all odds. But that was going down the drain this time. 

"Allow me to make the choice this time around, Levi..." Hange spoke confidently. Despite being unconscious, Levi painfully accepted it and the resistance inside his body disappeared. Hange was now left talking with the armed soldier. The grip was stronger this time. "We've never had a proper handshake, sir." Then, with Hange's eyes softly closed, the two opposites finally did to have one. 

The bombs exploded.

When Levi returned, he found himself at the near-end of the tunnel leading to the main hall. The people pulled him back when right before the explosions took place.

There was the visible dirt stain on his other hand that held the uncleaned trigger button.

The other hand held a small chipped cookie. 


End file.
